Forever
by Starlan
Summary: Now AU-After The Unifying Force, Jag returns to Csilla. A few days later he learns of Jaina's disapearance. Can he find her? Note: Pretty much eternally incomplete. Vague chance of being rewritten and completed at some future date.
1. Chapter 1: Return to Csilla

Story: Forever

Author: Starlan

Timeframe: After TUF

Main Characters: Jag and Chak Fel, Jaina Solo, some others

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, its characters, they all belong to Lucasfilm, Del Rey, Bantam Spectra, etc., etc. You all know how the drill goes.

This is my first fanfic, and I'm nervous. You all can bark all you want, just please don't bite. Now, without further ado, here is my attempt at entertainment.

Chapter 1

Colonel Jagged Fel stood stiffly in front of his father's desk, his gaze fixed on the wall above the Baron's head as was proper. The way Jag stood reminded General Baron Soontir Fel of a different office on a different frozen planet. There were several distinct differences, however. This time, his son wasn't arguing for permission to go back to the Known Regions. Instead, he was reporting back to the so-called Unknown Regions. Jag seemed distracted, his mind parsecs away from his body, not focused on what was happening around him as he normally was.

"I would like to know why you stayed in the Known Regions long after you should have reported back as ordered, Colonel," the Baron said.

"I felt my presence was needed more there, in the fight against the Yuuzhan Vong, than here, denying that they where ever a threat to the Chiss," Jag said, then amended silently, iAnd I couldn't stand to be here and not know what was happening to Jaina./i

Baron Fel noted his son's use of "the Chiss". Before he had left, Jag would have said "us". "Why do you think that your presence was needed there?"

iTo keep Jaina from getting herself killed, because trouble seems to find her far too easily./i Jag thought. Instead of saying that, however, he said "I believed that any damage done to the Vong there was damage the Vong couldn't do when they finally came here."

The elder Fel regarded his son quietly. While he was certain that the young Colonel was telling the truth, he had a feeling that there was more to it. Unfortunately, he doubted his son was likely to tell him what that more was. He suppressed a sigh. Soontir could tell that Jag had spent a lot of his time with Wedge Antilles and the Solos. He was not only distracted, he was also becoming very adept at lying by omission.

"Very well. Dismissed , Colonel," he said.

An exchange of salutes later and Soontir Fel was left alone to ponder the changes in his son and wonder just what the full reason for his long absence was.


	2. Chapter 2: Brothers Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this and I'm not doing this for money, etc. etc.

Authors Note: In DJ, we learn that Jag's deceased siblings names are Cherith and Davin. In FH: II we are introduced to his younger sister, Wyn, and the name Cem is mentioned, which we assume is the fifth of the five siblings. However, in Timothy Zahn's latest book, we meet Commander Chak Fel. I have chosen to pretend that Cem was never mentioned. Such continuity inconsistencies do happen in Star Wars, such as in the case of Tycho's dead fiancée's name.

Chapter 2

Jag sat in his quarters, silently staring at the hologram of the brown haired young woman who, to him was the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. She meant more to him than he could possibly say. He hadn't even realized just how much he missed her until they were both halfway across the galaxy from each other.

_I miss you, Jaina_, he thought. _I wish you were here, or that I was there. I don't care where. I just want to be with you, to be able to look into your beautiful brown eyes, to hold you, to run my fingers through your long brown hair. I want to kiss you, to…_

The door to his quarters slid open, jolting him out of his thoughts. Jag realized that someone had been knocking on it for quite some time. Just outside the doorway stood Commander Chak Fel, Jag's only surviving brother, who he had not seen since before Ithor.

"Come in, Commander," Jag said tiredly.

"Do they ignore people at the door out there in the Known Regions, Colonel?" Chak asked with a slight smile as he stepped through the door. He was slightly shorter than Jag, with broad shoulders, and his hair was a very dark brown.

"My apologies. I was…thinking," Jag replied.

Chak let the subject drop and glanced around the room. His gaze stopped on the hologram. "Who is she?" he asked, walking over to the desk to get a better look at it.

"She is Jaina Solo."

Chak jerked to look at his brother upon hearing the note of sadness and longing in his voice. He observed the way Jag's eyes fastened on the hologram, and the way his face softened slightly from its normal unemotional set.

"So, you go to the Known Regions to fight the Yuuzhan Vong, and somewhere along the way you fall for a Solo?"

"What did you come here for, Chak?" Jag asked, his voice discouraging further delving into his personal life.

Chak briefly debated pushing Jag for an answer, but the look on Jag's face said he wouldn't get very far. "Mother wanted to know if you'd be coming home for dinner this evening."

"Tell her I'll be there. If that's all, Commander, I would appreciate being left alone now."

Chak nodded and then retraced his steps back out the door, leaving Jag to stare forlornly at the holo of Jaina Solo.


	3. Chapter 3: Missing

Chapter 3

Jag was awakened from a fitful sleep in the middle of the night by the insistent beeping of his comlink.

"Fel," he said groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Colonel," came his father's grim voice across the comlink, "a message from the Galactic Alliance just cane in for you. Report to my office immediately."

_Jaina,_ Jag thought hopefully, snapping fully awake. He had only been in the Unknown Regions for a few days, but already he desperately wanted to see her face and here her voice, even if only in holo. "On my way, sir," he said, trying to keep the excitement he felt at the possibility of hearing from her from entering his voice. He smoothed the wrinkles out of his normally immaculate uniform as he entered the hall.

"Fel, out," the Baron said. The tone of his voice suggested that Jag hadn't been very successful at sounding unemotional.

Jag's mind was on the message as hurried down the hall as fast as he could without attracting the attention of the few blue skinned, red eyed Chiss who where in the halls at that hour.

His father stood from behind his desk as Jag entered the room. After the door had slid shut, the General silently activated the holorecording. Jag was surprised when his uncle appeared before him.

"Jag," Wedge Antilles began, his voice grave. "Jaina is missing." he paused, as if giving his nephew time to absorb what he had just said.

Jag's heart collapsed in on itself._ no_, he thought desperately. _This has to be a dream, a nightmare_,but he knew it wasn't. Jaina, _why do you have to keep getting yourself in trouble? But then you wouldn't be the woman I love so much, would you?_ he sighed. _You're going to give me more white hair if you keep doing this_. He always worried about her. He had always feared that if he left her alone for any length of time he would lose her forever. Jag heard the words "Mon Calamari" and was suddenly aware that his uncle had started speaking again.

"…two days ago. Yesterday, Kyp and Jacen flew along the hyperspace route she was supposed to take, but they didn't find her or anyone else for that matter. They did find part of what looks to be an x-wing s-foil," Wedge paused again and looked down. Jag had the feeling that he was going to like what was next even less than he had liked the rest. "Both Kyp and Jacen say they can't feel Jaina in the Force. I suspect you know what that means more than I. They also say that it doesn't feel like she died, even though they can't sense her."

He looked up. "Don't try to find her yourself yet, Jag. Jacen and Kyp are going to keep searching. I'll send you another message if they find out anything new. Antilles, out," he said, and the hologram flickered off.

Jag stared numbly at the place where his uncle had been. His mind was frozen, his fears having taken over completely. _Jaina,_ he thought again forlornly. A tactful cough jolted him out of his stupor. He realized that he was leaning against the wall behind him and straitened up unsteadily.

"What is Jaina Solo to you?" Soontir asked softly, watching his son closely.

"She is.." Jag paused for a moment, before continuing, his voice longing, "everything."


End file.
